


Prompt #5: "I'll walk you home."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Lexa walks Clarke home.





	Prompt #5: "I'll walk you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748110), but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Another unbeta'd/unedited entry for Femslash February. <3

Clarke hoped no one asked her what movie they’d just seen. Her only memories of the last two hours were the way Lexa’s hand felt clasped with hers, the way the callouses on the other woman’s fingers felt grazing the edge of Clarke’s palm. Now, as they walked down the street away from the theater, Clarke found herself dreading reaching the subway station — she didn’t want this date to end.

Well, if it had to end, she’d at least make sure she’d see Lexa again. Clarke opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lexa’s calm, steady voice.

“I’ll walk you home.” Simple words, delivered with a melodic cadence that caused Clarke to smile. 

“I’d like that.” She squeezed Lexa’s hand as they walked past the stairs leading to the subway.

Clarke didn’t live too far from the theater, it only took them about twenty minutes to get to her building. How twenty minutes could go so quickly, she’d never understand. Pulling out her phone, Clarke looked at Lexa coyly, eyelids flirtatiously dipping half shut. “Can I get your number?”

Lexa smiled, the curve of her lips so slow and gorgeous that Clarke felt her mouth go dry. “Why don’t you invite me in?”

Okay, inviting someone into her home was fifth date material — maybe third date, if she was impatient. Clarke didn’t make a habit of bringing strangers into her private space, you never knew who you could trust or what craziness was hidden during a date, and you had to be careful—

“Follow me.” She spoke confidently, despite the internal anxiety spiral about engaging in such uncharacteristic behavior. The truth was, Clarke was tired of always playing it safe, tired of overthinking everything to the nth degree.

Tonight, maybe she’d stop thinking for a while. 

She unlocked her door and stepped aside for Lexa to precede her, following her inside and locking it. After kicking off her shoes and hanging her coat over the back of a kitchen chair, she realized she wasn’t being the most polite host. “Can I get you anything?” she asked, turning to face Lexa.

Clarke had barely pivoted and Lexa’s lips were on hers, the other woman’s hands bracketing her cheeks and holding her in place while her mouth was thoroughly ravished. Despite how much of the evening Clarke had spent imagining what it would be like to kiss Lexa, she’d been completely unprepared for just how intense the experience turned out to be.

Lexa was a _very_ good kisser.

Unable to stop the breathy mewl that escaped her, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, curling her hands around the other woman’s strong shoulders for balance as they continued to kiss. Lexa pulled back fractionally, and Clarke felt her lips quirk in a smile. But then, those lips were painting a trail down the column of her throat, and Clarke was tipping her head back to give her better access.

She felt like she was falling, flying, hanging on to Lexa for dear life. Normally, Clarke wasn’t so passive, preferring to give as well as receive. But when Lexa’s hands slid down her face and down her arms so gently before moving up her body until they cupped her breasts, Clarke felt frozen in place from the combination of heady sensations.

“You’re so tense,” Lexa noticed. “Relax. I’ve got you.” She made eye contact with Clarke and smiled.

Clarke smiled back, despite being very delightfully distracted by the hands kneading her breasts. In this lighting, the green of Lexa’s eyes was akin to the hue of leaves in the summer sun; Clarke wanted to bask in that warmth forever.

She leaned in to capture Lexa’s lips in a lingering, passionate kiss as her own hands began to wander. Lexa had an amazing ass. Clarke traced the firm curve of it before skirting her hands up Lexa’s sides until she was able to palm her breasts in a mirroring motion. When Lexa brushed her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples, Clarke reciprocated by lightly pinching Lexa’s, eliciting low, pleased laughter.

And then the clothes began to fall away, Clarke paying as much attention to the minutae of buttons and zippers as she had to the earlier movie, her focus entirely on the creamy skin being revealed to her azure gaze. Lexa seemed equally riveted, the two of them standing there in Clarke’s kitchen, clothing scattered around their feet, just drinking each other in with their eyes.

Clarke yelped in surprise when Lexa scooped her up easily with a roguish grin. 

“Hang on,” Lexa purred as she began to walk.

She wrapped one arm around Lexa’s shoulders, shot her a sly grin, and bowed her head to suck one of Lexa’s nipples into her mouth. At the throaty sound of Lexa’s moan, Clarke tongued at the firm point, wanting to earn more of those delectable sounds.

“Let go,” Lexa murmured in Clarke’s ear, her mouth close enough that her lips brushed the delicate shell of it.

Clarke reluctantly lifted her head from Lexa’s body and dropped her arm, which allowed Lexa to toss her onto the bed. She lay back and smiled indolently, offering a hand. When Lexa took it and stretched out next to her, Clarke rolled on top of her and straddled her hips. God, Lexa’s skin was so smooth, and Clarke could feel the heat radiating from her core. Grinding down shamelessly, Clarke’s shy smile was a stark contrast to her sensual actions.

“I want you,” she whispered.

“You have me,” Lexa smiled back, reaching up to cup Clarke’s cheek in her hand.

Clarke smirked and reached down to press her palm between Lexa’s legs, to feel how wet she was, how hot, how very _ready_ —

**BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT**

With a groan, Clarke slapped at her alarm until it stopped blaring at her. The edges of her dream still clung to her mind, and she wondered if she stayed very still and closed her eyes so tight, if she could tumble herself back into it. After a few long minutes, though, it became apparent that wasn’t going to happen.

She sighed and sat up in her bed, pushing sleep-snarled blonde hair back from her face and rubbing her eyes. At least she didn’t have to go into work for a few hours. She could take her time getting ready, eat a nice breakfast, maybe paint for a while.

And who knows - maybe Lexa’d stop by the shop again today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
